Sheng Seleris
Lord of the Seleran Empire. ArgartuSay *Originally born AgartuSay in the Pentan Steppes in 1220 ST and seems to have become a chief *In 1247 ST, a Great Challenge had been called to combat a famine blighting Pent. Agartu was a contestant. *At the height of the challenge, the Red Moon rose and Agartu swore an oath to stand upon it. *In 1250 ST, he lead a band past the Iron Forts and challenged the Exarch of Boshan to a contest. *The Exarch defeated Agartu with ease and Agartu willingly became a slave. *He found the life of slavery demeaning so he joined the Saka Morn in 1252 ST to become liberated. *He performed so well that the Kralori were astonished. *After a century of meditation in 1352 ST, Argartu was offered the final choice - Liberation or the World. He chose the world. Sheng Seleris *Agartu was now known as Sheng Seleris and worshipped Jolaty *Its unknown whether he took the new name when he joined the Saka Morn or when he apostatized. Similarly its unknown when he started worshipping. *Since Jolaty is a Pentan word, represented in the Kralori script as Zho Lath Ey, he may have either supplied a name for it in his own language. *He spent a few years in Boshan as a healer and a miracle worker. *In 1355 ST, he returned to Pent where a new Great Challenge was in its final stages. He won the contest by preaching Jolaty to the horde. *He conquered the Iron Forts in 1356 ST. From there he raided Kralorela for several years. *In 1363 ST, he turned from a policy of raiding to outright invasion, mustering the Great Horde to ravage Puchai. *Out of the province, only the city of Laonan Tao held out due to the efforts of Kui Hui. *He made the Red River of Puchai *Sheng tried to attack the Bridges. *At this time, he may have toppled over several Dragon Roads *He then moved into Jaubon and threatened to make the Yanaralow River a second red river. *He then pitted nearly all his winnings in a Right To Rule Contest against Godunya. *Godunya won with the aid of the Army of the Living Dragon, the Barges and the Master Cloud Dragon *Sheng was forced to retreat but pillaged the territories he had captured anyway. The injustice of this act was stored in Godunya's Flower. Sheng's Invasion of the Lunar Empire *Seeking for a weapon to destroy Godunya, Sheng visited the Greatlands, Chern Durel and even Teshnos before deciding to invade the Lunar Empire in 1375 ST. Although victorious, he was frustated by continued resistance from TakenEgi *He sent a curse against TakenEgi in 1390 ST but was thwarted by the First Return *He killed TakenEgi again in a duel in 1415 ST. *In 1416 ST, he recognized (after some resistance) Kerestus and made the Order of Kerestys the only legitimate way to Illumination within his Empire. *Before 1428 ST, he has left Peloria. Supposedly this was to attack Godunya again but that doesn't happen for another fourteen years. So where did he go? *In 1442 ST, he defeated Godunya in the Battle of All Widows After a Week, killing everybody that resisted him or even backslide while he was gone. *He became a star in 1444 ST *He invaded the Red Moon in 1446 ST *He was cast down to earth and defeated at the Battle of Kitor in 1460 ST Category:Emperors of Glorantha Category:Seleran Empire